


Cuddling in a Blanket Fort

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: The Doctor and Rose starting their lives together, winter and a blanket fort.





	Cuddling in a Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted. And English is not my first language, so... have fun

****Unlike the autumn when he and Rose could freely chase aliens down the streets of London without freezing, his first winter was spent inside his new new house.

Rose used to live in a flat nearby Torchwood, it was absurdly tiny, and back then she didn’t mind, since she only saw it on her way to bed and on her way to the door. But since her return with the Doctor, the flat seemed no longer appropriate, and Rose was worried about the Doctor living in such a small place. So they chased aliens and new houses for a few months, finally settling for an ex-firehouse, that, with only a few walls looked like had no end.

Kinda like the wait for their stuff that was still on the way there, or so the moving company said.

At the moment, their furniture in the house could be resumed in: books, a laptop, a mattress and lots of blankets, things they had in their handbags and things they bought after.

Right now they sit in the blanket fort the Doctor built, and take their hot chocolate they almost freezed to buy. The Doctor was proud of how much the whole thing looked couple-y of them, felt like they finally walked over the awkwardness since Bad Wolf Bay Part 2.

He couldn’t miss the opportunity of kissing her again that night, under that blankets, when the moment came. Somehow it turned out to be even better then the beach kiss. Maybe because they didn’t have anything holding them back, no another you looking from the back, no future mother in law also looking at you, no millions of fears in the back of their head, just them, and they could be, could feel and could do anything they wanted, after all it was just them.

And it was good to feel at home after so long.


End file.
